1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a testing device and a method, especially relates to a device and a method for testing a pulling force.
2. Description of Related Art
Flexible flat cables can be integrally welded to a circuit board for making a connection between the flexible flat cable and the circuit board, therefore the reliability of the weld directly affects the connection of the flexible flat cable and the circuit board. A testing process is needed before the assembly of the flexible flat cable and the circuit board is sold. In the testing process, the flexible flat cable and the circuit board are pulled away from each other, and a pulling force is generated. Testers may use a testing device to detect the pulling force and determine the reliability of the weld by whether the welded portion is able to endure a predetermined pulling force, and the integrity of the weld is tested. However, many manual tensile testers use both hands to hold the circuit board and the flat cable to test the integrity of the weld, which is not precise.
What is needed, therefore, is a means which can overcome the described limitations.